Pua
Pua is Moana's pet pig and sidekick on their home island. Appearance Pua is a small white piglet with grey spots on his fur, brown eyes, big ears and a pink snout. Personality Pua is first seen as part of Moana's childhood during "Where You Are". From there, he acts as Moana's sidekick and confidante throughout both her daily routines as the soon-to-chief of Motunui and her downtime. Moana feels pulled to the sea despite her father's law that forbids anyone from leaving the island. Pua, however, supports Moana and feels saddened whenever she's forcibly distracted from her apparent calling. When the island falls under a curse that slowly destroys their food supply, Moana believes the only solution is to go beyond the island's barrier reef to find food elsewhere. Tui forbids this, prompting Moana and Pua to go out alone. The further out they go, the more dangerous the waters become. Soon enough, the boat is struck by a powerful wave that nearly drowns both Moana and Pua. They manage to make it to the shore, but the experience traumatizes Pua so much that the mere sight of Moana's oar causes him to run back to the village in fear. When Gramma Tala sees the damage, she playfully advises Moana to blame it on Pua. Pua is not seen again until the very end of the film, where Moana returns home from her quest to save the island. As she embraces her parents, the villagers come to greet her, with Pua being the most excited to reunite with his friend. During the finale reprise of "We Know the Way", Pua is seen sailing with Moana and her family (with Heihei atop his head) as they revive their island's voyaging roots. Powers and Abilities Pua has no special powers or abilities other than those which a piglet would naturally possess, i.e. being great at following smells, digging, and being omnivorous. Role in the Crossover Since Pua ultimately did not go with Moana on her journey to Maui, he would probably not play a large part in a Big Four crossover. In spite of that, the Big Four would probably regard him as a cute friend for Moana and respect him. As a twist, Pua could in fact be a messenger for Moana and Maui from the gods, since his name is partially derived from that of Kamapu'a, a Hawaiian demigod and trickster, like Maui, who was half-pig and half-human. Relationships Hiccup Horrendous Haddock III Since Hiccup's tribe respect boars and pigs, Hiccup would probably get along with the cute piglet. But Pua would take a lot longer to warm up to Toothless, since he would think that the dragon would want to eat him. Jack Frost Since Pua is an animal he'll be able to see Jack. Merida DunBroch Merida would get along with Pua because the cute little pig would remind her of her own brothers after they accidentally became bear cubs. Rapunzel Corona Pua and his friendship with Moana would remind Rapunzel of her friendship with Pascal. Category:Moana Category:Moana Characters Category:Animals Category:Characters Category:Pets